Questions, Answers :CONTRADICTION
by hotsleekeyz
Summary: COMPLETE. A traditional snapping session during Graduation Ball had the two top students participate in it. What will happen when they are locked in a room alone to themselves? DM HG. READ ON. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Questions, Answers : CONTRADICTION ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
One-Shot (up to two at the most) Pairing : DracoXHermione Setting : 7th year at Hogwarts  
  
They were perfect. Perfect in their own right.  
  
Draco Malfoy was the 18-year old Slytherin Quidditch Captain-Seeker-Prefect in their year level. He was known to have the most dangerous smirk ever to be seen on Hogwarts grounds. His sexy silver-gray eyes were adored by almost every girl at school---to the envy of the other blokes his age. Well how was he supposed to answer for that and be able to take responsibility over the buzzing sounds in the Great Hall whenever he'd arrive with his smug "I-own-this-place" looks? He was a natural god to women pointblank. And to the other girls who had been bestowed upon by his gift, they had attested for the handsome bloke's talent and sheer greatness when it comes to matters that happen at midnight. Perhaps their minds were just twisted or something like that.  
  
That was him. Great, talented, smart, and overall---SEXY.  
  
On the other hand, Hermione Granger was his female counterpart. At only 17 years of age, Hermione was featured in many witches' magazines for years for the reason that she had grown to be a beautiful, fine, young lady. At first, nobody really cared for the bookworm but come fourth year Yule Ball for the Triwizard Tournament, she was able to take everyone at awe---even the lady-killer Draco Malfoy who had gone speechless that night. . .  
  
And that's where the story starts. . .  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Hermione Granger, the fourth year student who's a third of the Golden Trio entered the Great hall in her periwinkle blue dress that perfectly matched her already-fixed hair and almost every student darted their eyes towards her direction. . . not to mention that she was Viktor Krum's Yule Ball date. The students saw a beautiful stranger in their midst, only that it was the Gryffindor student who spent her days reading books in the school library.  
  
To that crowd, no exception was the great Draco Malfoy who, for the first time in his life, never found anything ill to say about the stunning- looking Hermione Granger---his female archrival.  
  
***On to the Present***  
  
Graduation ball came and everyone was wonderfully clad in their finest robes and dressing gowns. The air was indeed festive and the students got the chance to see Professor Dumbledore change into a muggle outfit. Foods and drinks came aplenty and everyone was filled and well satisfied. The rites came about quite a bit late after Neville sent everyone into fits when he plunged right into the huge cake that the graduating students were about to take afterwards. Seamus also pulled some tricks that only led to a disaster when he was (again) attempting to change the drinks into rum--- only to find himself all wet, and some other students as well when the glass bowls where the drinks were, exploded with a huge BANG.  
  
The Slytherin and Gryffindor students were glad when they heard that the top students were in their house. Gryffindors were confident about it from the start, of course it's Hermione Granger we're talking about. But when the second best student was announced, it came as a surprise to some that the sex god Draco Malfoy got the honour. So when everyone was back in their seats, Dumbledore took pride in announcing the traditional snapping session of the best students.  
  
"Good evening students, professors" Dumbledore nodded first to the students then to the people at his sides. "As tradition to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, our top students are to engage in a snapping session for half an hour in a secluded room ALONE. . . they are given the luxury of the time to ask questions, whatever comes into their minds and whatever they've wished to ask the other. The only way that they could answer each question is by asking another question. Every statement should be in the interrogative state and not one of them is allowed to answer narratively. This will test who between them two is more witty and faster in coming up with intelligent questions. The winner is to be announced by the top students themselves and whoever finds his or her self defeated by her opponent. So, to start, may I call on Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy, our best students this year up front. . ."  
  
The students started cheering on for the most beautiful students in their school, luckily, who were both in their batch.  
  
Hermione stood up firmly, though reluctant. She eyed Harry and Ron opposite where she sat and begged with her eyes for support. "I can't do this. What could I positively ask him? As if I would be SO glad to ask him anything!" commented Hermione with her brows furrowed irritated.  
  
"You can do it Mione! Just show the ferret what you've got!" cheered on Harry who stood up in pride and clapped for his bestfriend.  
  
"I don't think so. He must have tons of witty remarks under his sleeves. . . he's proven that for many years now"  
  
Ron took the chance and said, "But you always snap back at him! Come on Mione. Kick some--- *hmph*"  
  
Before Ron could have finished his statement, Harry shut him up. "Just go Mione. Show him what you've got. Remember all the trouble we've gone through because of him. Teach him who's boss here" Harry winked as he waved his hand so that Hermione moved faster to the front.  
  
Ron added, "And just so you win Mione, don't tell Dumbledore that you've lost, that's if you will lose of which I'm most certain you will not. . ."  
  
A hard thud came off Ron's head as Harry hit him with the silver platter.  
  
On the other side of the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy stood at once, chin-up and chest-out. He walked towards the front but before he could have successfully gone there, he was interrupted by some Slytherin girls and of course, Pansy Parkinson.  
  
A pair of arms circled around Draco's slim waist and when he did turn his head towards its owner, he wasn't surprised to see Pansy with his puppy eyes and pout that certainly annoyed him.  
  
"Off with it Pansy!" snapped Draco at the Slytherin whore.  
  
"Aw, Drakie. . . I want you to do better than that bitch. I wouldn't be taking any defeat tonight. . ." replied Pansy with her sugarcoated voice.  
  
Draco roughly took Pansy's arms off him. "Whatever"  
  
So Draco carried on walking while the girls stared at awe with him. Some were drooling literally and the boys can't help it but cuss at the air that surrounded the goddess-like Slytherin whose smooth flaxen hair moved freely with the wind that brushed against it.  
  
Draco arrived beside Dumbledore first. He waited for some while, witnessing Hermione talking to her friends before she could have moved an inch from her seat. That made Draco smirk at once, with his eyes sharp in malice.  
  
Hermione walked up front after a quarter to a minute with a huge frown playing on her face. What irritated her more was that she saw Draco not removing the evil grin on his lips.  
  
"So, took a while to get here? If I knew better Granger, I'd say you're scared. . ." hissed Draco as his brow raised an inch higher, pretty much contented with himself.  
  
"Well that's if you KNEW BETTER Malfoy. . . and I bet that wouldn't happen. . . ever. . ." growled Hermione as she shot dangerous glares at the Slytherin Prince.  
  
Draco put up with a sigh. "What a lame attempt to let myself lose my cool"  
  
"I haven't even tried Malfoy. . ." scorned Hermione who smirked herself.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the sight. "Very well, follow Professor Snape and he will lead you to the room. . ." interrupted the wise old man.  
  
Hermione tailed Snape immediately. Deep inside, she feared for what might come off her lips. . . what was she supposed to ask? They haven't been in speaking terms ever since so how was she to formulate something INTELLIGENT out of what the ferret had done to the Golden Trio? If intelligent means spatting and cursing at each other then she had a chance to win it. She doesn't know anything personal about the albino so how would she be able to come up with an inquiry that she could further dig into without changing the state of her sentences into a narrative?  
  
Form behind Hermione, Draco followed promptly, finding himself not able to tear his eyes off Hermione's bottom. . . her hips swayed gracefully from side-to-side. . . definitely one scene that caught Draco's attention but how come he couldn't stare at anything else than THAT? It was bad that he was staring but it was worse that he found his mouth wide open, probably salivating, he didn't know. //I couldn't probably like her. It's not something that I couldn't live without. She's got a nice ass that's all. Besides, she's your enemy remember? If you don't stop staring at her bottom then you'd probably find yourself defeated after the snapping session. . . oh sheesh. . . DRACO MALFOY THIS IS GRANGER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! Bloody hell!//  
  
Then another voice came into his head. //Perhaps you're seeing what you've missed all these years. . .// Draco mentally shook the thought off his mind but another voice came battling to hear his side out //I don't like her, what are you thinking?//  
  
//Well if you don't like her then why are you staring?// //I am NOT staring!//  
  
A hissing sound came off Draco's lips. Unluckily, Hermione heard and so she turned her eyes towards Draco and gave him a questioning look. "Want to say something before I defeat you, Draco?"  
  
Draco was speechless. It was only a simple question that he would naturally blurt something out for but nothing escaped his lips. He was badly smitten by how beautiful Hermione would look like when she's angry. . . which probably led him to a hypothesis that the reason why he so liked to snap at Hermione was because she looked very lovely every time she'd steam up at his retorts.  
  
"I, uhh. . . nothing", stuttered Draco. //What? You're bloody stuttering before Granger? You're sick Draco. Terrible indeed// . . . //I wasn't stuttering!// . . . //You were~// . . . Draco didn't notice it but he blurted something out loud, not able to suppress his inner rage with the voices inside his head. "FINE!"  
  
That caused Hermione to look at him again. "I haven't said a word Malfoy. . . why, are you scared of what I could ask you?"  
  
"Not at all since you've just asked me one", spat Draco as he heaved a sigh of relief that he was able to successfully get rid of the voices in his head and answer Hermione back.  
  
They arrived at the door to the room and Snape gestured for them to go inside. "I'll lock you in and you could only get out after the time is up"  
  
The two nodded in agreement. Hermione went inside and Draco followed. He shut the door behind him---wait, Draco Malfoy shut a door himself?  
  
//Well you just did close the door pretty boy. How clever. You always have your bodyguards to do that for you// . . . //WELL now they aren't here and since you are a gentleman you'd hold the door for her// . . . //For Granger?// . . . //Yeah I just did so WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?//  
  
Hermione found herself a seat at one corner of the room. Draco found another at the other end. Were they supposed to snap at each other from that distance?  
  
So they sat quietly. . .  
  
Inside the Great Hall, a huge projection screen was conjured and every one inside the hall saw Hermione and Draco sitting opposite each other. .. quiet. Still. Ron nudged Harry at the stomach. "We aren't watching them, are we?"  
  
"I reckon we will. . ." said Harry thoughtfully though deep inside he disagreed.  
  
"We can't let everyone else hear it!"  
  
*SHHHHHHHHHHH!* came from about seven students around the two Gryffindors.  
  
Harry lowered his head and motioned for Ron to do the same. They whispered to each other while the others watched Hermione and Draco sulk in their silence.  
  
"I don't think we can do anything about it"  
  
"Harry, whatever they're going to talk about should be between them alone!"  
  
"So what are you telling me?" asked Harry though he knew what Ron meant.  
  
"Harry, you've seen them grow up. They've already outgrown their personal hate for each other. If worse comes to worst, we're gonna hear some PROFESSIONS OF LOVE here. . ." Ron rolled his eyes away and immediately looked at Harry who thought about what he said.  
  
"Well let's just hope nothing like that happens. . . it would be too embarrassing I tell you"  
  
Ron nodded and so they stared back at the huge screen.  
  
In the silence of the room, Hermione darted her auburn eyes towards Draco who was staring blankly at the floor. Draco suddenly felt Hermione's eyes towards him and so he looked back.  
  
"Care to start first?' came Hermione's first question.  
  
"Shouldn't you start first since you're the LADY here?" came off Draco's.  
  
The two saw imaginary words drifting inside their head. . . //Questions. . . smart, intelligible questions. . . answer in questions. . .//  
  
"Well I couldn't think of any perhaps you could start with one?"  
  
"I've already given you the benefit of an answer and why would you ask me to do it first?"  
  
Silence. They didn't have anything to ask each other. . . well more of that they were afraid to ask anything.  
  
The students inside the hall were eagerly waiting for someone to start. Some were getting dismayed and impatient. They've seen the two scowl at each other like there's no tomorrow and how come no one has started yet?  
  
Hermione was deep in thoughts when one question came into her mind. "How come you snapped at me for seven long years?"  
  
"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"  
  
"As I could remember it was you who started it. . . and weren't you informed that you first did it when you found Harry among the first year students?" Hermione breathed in hard. She almost lost it there. It was good that her mind send instant signals to her head to ASK QUESTIONS and ANSWER IN QUESTIONS.  
  
"So it doesn't count as me snapping at you, does it?"  
  
Draco was still cool. Though he didn't want the real reason behind it to surface. Who could have known, the professors would have been watching (A/N: the whole school is watching, as a matter-of-fact)  
  
"Well yes but then you haven't answered my question, now have you?"  
  
"Perhaps you've been asking the wrong questions?"  
  
"And what do you suppose I should ask?"  
  
"Some things you've been dying to ask me perhaps?  
  
"I've asked you one already and doesn't that count as one?"  
  
Silence. Draco was pushing Hermione to ask some pretty personal questions but he knew for a fact he didn't want her to have the benefit of an answer. What really bothered him was when he would get the chance to ask Hermione his own questions.  
  
"Since you aren't so blunt today I've decided to ask you myself and would you allow me to do just that?" The words easily came off his lips.  
  
"I guess I would and what would your question be?"  
  
Silence. Draco stared deeply into Hermione's eyes. He wanted to converse with her in the silence without a word. But still, a tiny voice in his head told him that he should win. What he didn't know was that Hermione knew that he would win that one and she wasn't exactly in a snappy mood at that time.  
  
Draco was caught in a sudden trance. The more he looked at the beautiful student in front of him, the more he got mesmerized---the more he affirmed to himself that he did like her and that he'd like her ever since. But how come?  
  
"Why are you good at making me wonder?"  
  
Hermione's eyes shot out in disbelief. What was Draco talking about?  
  
"Do I make you feel that way?"  
  
"Yes and now could you give me an answer why?"  
  
"How exactly do I make you wonder?"  
  
"I don't know and that's why I'm asking you"  
  
"That is not a question, Malfoy"  
  
"Neither was your last statement, was it?"  
  
Draco smirked. He slipped out one sentence and he wouldn't let it happen again. And he did one mistake that he got off easily. He thought then that he would win.  
  
He took out his watch from his pocket and saw that only five minutes had just passed. Draco sighed. That was indeed a punishment. He couldn't stand it to see Hermione in front of him, with eyes searching through him for answers.  
  
"So Malfoy. . . your answer?"  
  
Silence. Draco thought about his answer well. "Well I just observed that since our first year in Hogwarts that I grew irritated at your presence since I knew you were a lot better than I was and the years came by and every time that I'd call you a--- a mudblood, I couldn't help but smile inside. . . so why?"  
  
Hermione stood from her seat as she grew infuriated at Draco's statement. "So where's the WONDER part there? You know, I reckon that this is just one hell of a rubbish thing. If I knew any better, this snapping session isn't exactly part of tradition since I never read about it in any of the books in the library! Just so you know, I'm leaving!"  
  
At that, Draco stood from his seat as he tried to catch up with Hermione who was almost at the door. He was able to grab her back in and Hermione tried to struggle free. "Let me go Malfoy! Do you really think I'd be doing this rubbish any further? This is just a game Draco. . . that's if you haven't noticed" Hermione glared dangerously at Draco to prove her point.  
  
"Well it wouldn't hurt to just play along, now would it?"  
  
"And what? Have me answer your stupid questions? Well you're not going to get intelligent answers Malfoy! I'm out of here!" Hermione pulled her arm away and Draco let her go. Hermione walked towards the door while glaring at Draco who went back to his seat to sit again. She wasn't able to control it that she yelled, "Fine! You win! I will tell the whole bloody school that the great Draco Malfoy has won this nonsense! Well congratulations Malfoy for winning nothing over me!"  
  
Hermione tried to open the doorknob only that it was locked. She banged her fists on the old wooden door but to no avail of having it opened. Draco just smirked from behind.  
  
"Have you forgotten that we're locked here Ms. Beautiful?"  
  
At that, Hermione felt shivers down her spine. //Did he just call me beautiful?//  
  
Draco was shocked himself. //Now Draco Malfoy, where did that word come from?//  
  
The students back at the hall were all caught in surprise. . . well all, except Harry and Ron. . . and Dumbledore as well. "There it goes Harry. A few minutes more and we'll catch those two snogging", mouthed Ron who didn't want to care at what they're watching anymore.  
  
"I must agree Ron. . ."  
  
Hermione was still desperate to get out of the room. She couldn't stand it all---how it all seemed to be a silly game to her and how come Draco wasn't the least disturbed. //Well as if he'd care. He doesn't know how to feel anyway//  
  
In the disturbed silence of the locks of the door that won't come off, Draco laughed discreetly to himself. "Stop it Granger. You look silly"  
  
"For your information, I'm not going to stop trying to open this door until I talk myself out of here!"  
  
"Then start talking, I wouldn't mind"  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
Hermione searched through her gown for her wand and flickered it over the doorknob, "Alohamora!" Nothing happened. It only sent Draco to fits, laughing hysterically in his seat.  
  
"If I were you I'd stop doing that!"  
  
Having no choice left, Hermione sat back on her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't understand why they've put us into this joke"  
  
"Neither do I Hermione. . .", replied Draco blankly at the wall.  
  
"Could you repeat what you've said?"  
  
Draco's eyes shifted from the wall to Hermione. "What?"  
  
"Just repeat what you've said"  
  
"_Neither do I Hermione_ and what's with that?"  
  
"Just repeat it"  
  
Draco threw an odd look at her. "_Neither do I Hermione_ This is just silly. What was that for?"  
  
"Nothing. I just like how the way you enunciated my name. You've got a nice accent to it"  
  
The voices in Draco's mind came out again. //She likes how you say her name!//. . . //I do have a nice accent whoever name I say so what's the big deal?// . . . //Well that's something to be glad about. . .that for once she liked you for something// . . . //Like I care//  
  
"We could be on a first-name basis here if that makes you happy"  
  
It was Hermione's time to have her fair share of her mind. //What does he think he's getting at!// . . . //Dearie, it's not something big to have you two on first-name basis. I remember you calling him Draco tonight// . . . //But that could mean that I'd be nice to him and all that crap// . . . //It doesn't hurt to be nice and civil to him, now would it?// . . . //Well we're not used to it!// . . . //Then you could probably start now//  
  
"Whatever", said Hermione finding no other words to say.  
  
"I suggest let's just talk until we get out of here. I don't like this silence. . . not when I know there's someone with me"  
  
"Okay. . . what do you suggest we talk about?"  
  
"Um, since we did have the entirety of our stay at Hogwarts as enemies, why won't we try not to?"  
  
"So you're proposing that we be civil"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Fine with me. . . but not unless we get things straight"  
  
"What things?"  
  
"Why do I make you wonder?"  
  
"Do I still have to answer that?"  
  
"Well I guess we were given the LUXURY of the time to stay here then we might as well continue this game and change some rules"  
  
"It's not that important for you to know"  
  
"Well I want to know"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Grang--- uh, Hermione, there's nothing to tell really. You know me inside out"  
  
"Me? Are you kidding?"  
  
"You do see my every flaw. Other girls don't see that and that made me wonder. . .you made me think why all of the girls here, you're the only one who dislikes me"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well I don't put it as dislike"  
  
Silence.  
  
"What then?"  
  
"More of that I'm irritated by everything you do against me and my friends. That's all"  
  
"So why did you put up with your front? That you made everyone believe that you dislike me?"  
  
"I had to"  
  
"Potter and Weasley?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
". . . and you've made me wonder how intelligent you are, why you never grow tired of reading the books in the library and how come you have to reread it"  
  
"Honestly, you made me wonder how you came in second to me when you don't study at all"  
  
"So you've noticed?"  
  
"Yeah. You never read your books. You just wanted to show the others that you could actually read"  
  
Draco smiled. Hermione knew well.  
  
"Nice observations"  
  
"Why thanks"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Gran--- er, Hermione, who am I to you?"  
  
"Now or before?"  
  
"Have your ideas of me changed in any way?"  
  
"Well, yeah"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Before, I found you as nothing but a scum. I never really wanted to care but come 5th year, I somehow felt compassion for you. . . even if I have this thing against Death Eaters and your father, I felt sorry that you have to lose your father that way. I didn't want to feel the loss you had. Since then, I've tried not to spat at you anymore but being the intolerable git that you are, you've pushed me to my limit every so often so I end up blowing my resolve"  
  
Silence. The silence that won over them was longer than expected. They wanted the silence to deafen them. Draco drew his eyes into Hermione's beautiful auburn ones.  
  
"God Hermione. . ." Draco paused. "You're simply beautiful. . ."  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I've tried to cut this fic short to one-shot but it wouldn't do since it's too long already. I've decided to cut it to two, and please cross your fingers with me that it won't reach up to a third and so on.  
  
Who are up for an account of anything naughty here? Raise your hands then drop a review, tell me that you do and I'll try to fit it in. (oh god, I hope I won't get to lose another fic here because of its content. I had two taken off already and I was blocked from updating anything for a period of time. Too bad. 


	2. Chapter 2

Questions, Answers : CONTRADICTION ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
One-Shot (up to two at the most) Pairing : DracoXHermione Setting : 7th year at Hogwarts  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
***last time on QA : C***  
  
"Have your ideas of me changed in any way?"  
  
"Well, yeah"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Before, I found you as nothing but a scum. I never really wanted to care but come 5th year, I somehow felt compassion for you. . . even if I have this thing against Death Eaters and your father, I felt sorry that you have to lose your father that way. I didn't want to feel the loss you had. Since then, I've tried not to spat at you anymore but being the intolerable git that you are, you've pushed me to my limit every so often so I end up blowing my resolve"  
  
Silence. The silence that won over them was longer than expected. They wanted the silence to deafen them. Draco drew his eyes into Hermione's beautiful auburn ones.  
  
"God Hermione. . ." Draco paused. "You're simply beautiful. . ."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Silence once again filled the room where they were. Hermione more than wanted to drown in it. It couldn't be that bad. . . Draco was actually telling her the truth. . . or was it the truth at all?  
  
"I just felt what I should have despite the fact that we've grown up thinking we're enemies. There's nothing else to that really." Hermione tried to defend herself. In truth, her nerves were shaking inside. Draco Malfoy, the known god to women at Hogwarts was actually telling her she was beautiful. . . Hermione never heard Draco use that term before. He always coined the word 'sexy' to women he wanted to get laid with, but never beautiful.  
  
"Do you believe me?" asked Draco as Hermione shot him a questioning look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you believe me when I told you were beautiful?"  
  
"I, uhh--- It's hard to."  
  
"Believe me."  
  
"Draco, I'm really sorry but I wish you'd just shut your goddamn mouth. I'm getting uncomfortable."  
  
Uncomfortable that Hermione really was. Tinge of red adorned her cheeks and she couldn't look back into Draco's eyes.  
  
"My apologies but it wasn't my intention to embarrass you or anything. Really. . ."  
  
"Oh God Ron. . . I think the snogging part will come soon. . ." said Harry as he nudged Ron at the side.  
  
"Must agree. . . this is worse than I imagined."  
  
Hermione sighed. "So, let's just talk about something else a'ryt?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
And more silence.  
  
"Draco---" ~ "Hermione---"  
  
They both spoke at the same time. Hermione initiated. "Draco, hear me out first will you?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm really sorry for what I've done before. You know, I've grown out of hating you, if I really hated you. I just disliked you calling me a --- a MUDBLOOD. I guess that's all. And yeah, for being that snobby person that you are. I couldn't really blame you. You were raised to be like that. You're pretty well-off so I guess it has to be that way with you purebloods. . ."  
  
"Okay." Draco couldn't say anything more than a single word. He was actually formulating something sensible in his mind after he just admitted to Hermione that she was actually beautiful in his eyes.  
  
//Fight it Draco. You can't make her know!// . . . //Why can't I? She has the right to know. Besides, we agreed to be civil already so I guess it's high time that she knows what I truly feel about her// . . . //TRULY FEEL, DRACO?!// . . . //Uh, well. . .yeah. . .it's not like you don't know about it// . . . //You're father's gonna kill you for this// . . . //He can't kill me. He's dead// . . . //Oh yeah, I forgot// . . . //So now I don't have a reason to hold it all back then, now do I?// . . . //Oh you're so dead with the other Slytherins if they knew!// . . . //I don't care. They work under my command anyway. They're gonna accept this// . . . //Poor boy, I can't convince you now. You seemed fixed to do it// . . . //Hah. Fixed to do that and more, for your information// . . . //I can't believe this//  
  
"I don't know now if you really got what I said, did you Draco?" asked Hermione who stared at Draco in disbelief. He was simply saying the same words over and over, seemingly not paying any attention to her.  
  
"I got it Hermione. I'm just feeling it. . . this can't be right."  
  
"What THIS?"  
  
"This. . . that you and I are here alone talking as if nothing happened before. . .it doesn't do any justice to what hell I've put you through. I couldn't feel it anymore. . . there's no hate, no disgust. This can't be right." Draco shook his head a few times, seemingly his mind was in a daze after what he's put up with and the two voices in his mind constantly arguing inside his head.  
  
"What could be right then? Isn't living together like this better than having to scoff at each other at any chance we've got?"  
  
"Yeah, but I miss those times. . . it's like everything's washed away in just one look at you. . ."  
  
At that, Hermione's eyes darted to Draco's and she saw such sincerity that she thought was never existent in Draco's systems.  
  
"Draco, please. . . I told you that---"  
  
"I know."  
  
Draco stood from his seat and walked towards the window where everything was lush and serene. He wandered his eyes around as far as his eyes could reach. "I'll miss this school, as stupid as that would seem to sound. It's just different here. You know well that I should have been studying in Durmstrang way before. . . I'm lucky I didn't. I never wanted to grow up like my father. It sickens me even at the mere thought really."  
  
Hermione got up and walked towards Draco's side. She too looked out the windows and sighed heavily. Yes, she's definitely going to miss school as well. It should be worse for her than Draco's since she's gone through hell and back in that school and she survived. It was more of home to her than the Granger's residence.  
  
"Harry, I don't want to look. . .", claimed Ron who covered his eyes.  
  
"Come on Ron, as if you haven't seen two people snog!" replied Harry who was also disgusted at the thought.  
  
Some other students were already fixed on the screen. . . some were lovestruck. . . some were jealous. It was odd that way. Only Dumbledore had a fixed grin on his lips.  
  
"I'm gonna miss Hogwarts too. I've practically grown here. . . changed. . . this is more like home."  
  
Draco swiftly directed his hand backwards towards Hermione's hand and held it close. "I'm gonna miss our petty fights."  
  
Hermione blushed. She wanted to pull her hand away but she was strengthless. Hermione was being manipulated by Draco's natural spell. "Yeah."  
  
"I like the way you look whenever you'd steam up mad. You look cute." Draco was talking with still her back at Hermione. Hermione, who was only inches diagonally behind him blushed even more, if that was possible.  
  
"Draco, please---"  
  
"I know Hermione, no need telling me a second or third time. I just--- I just know it would be best to make it known to you that I had other feelings for you other than disgust."  
  
Trembling unsurely, Hermione asked, "And what's that?"  
  
"I like you Hermione. . . isn't it too obvious now?"  
  
Silence. "Not really."  
  
"I expected that. I haven't grown out of being too discreet with my emotions."  
  
"Well I reckon you holding my hand is not too discreet. . ."  
  
Draco shook out of his trance. Instead of letting go of Hermione's hand, Draco looked back at his beautiful schoolmate. "Don't make me stop now."  
  
"You aren't doing anything. You confuse me."  
  
"Let's start all over again."  
  
Hermione's eyes almost jolted out of her skull at those words. "WHAT?"  
  
"Let's start the snapping session again. "  
  
Hermione sighed. She thought it was something else. But wasn't it that they were actually starting all over again at that moment already? "All right. You start."  
  
Draco let go of Hermione's hand and stood still in front of her. "Do you believe me now?"  
  
"What should I believe in?'  
  
"That I like you?"  
  
"No. Why would I?"  
  
"Perhaps I'm telling the truth?"  
  
"If this is the truth, why did you have to stall too long?"  
  
"I was unsure of myself and why, do you like me too?"  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Because you've grown out of hating me even before I did?"  
  
"What if I told you I do?"  
  
Hermione was still blushing. Draco was smiling even more.  
  
"Would you allow me to kiss you?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because you want it too?"  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
"I'm sure you do, now don't you?"  
  
Hermione's didn't reply anymore as Draco leant in far faster than she could imagine. Their lips were almost in contact when Hermione put her firm palms over Draco's chest. "NO."  
  
"Isn't that an exclamatory sentence I heard?"  
  
Draco's smirked. His famous sexy smirk. He wasn't getting any farther away from Hermione's flushed face.  
  
"I guess it was. You win."  
  
Hermione walked away and back to her seat. She sulked there. Draco simply stared.  
  
"Why do you have to stop me?"  
  
"Because I know it isn't right."  
  
"WHAT IS NOT RIGHT HERMIONE?"  
  
Hermione sat straight at the shock of Draco raising his voice at her.  
  
"This. . . you treating me as if you can get me easily like any of your whores."  
  
"Hermione, it's not like that and who told you that it is?"  
  
"My mind told me so."  
  
"What does your heart tell you?" Draco's voice became less harsh.  
  
Silence. Tears fell from Hermione's eyes.  
  
"What Hermione? What does your heart tell you?" asked Draco once more though he held his voice back.  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It tells me I feel the same way too."  
  
"Then why won't you show it?"  
  
"Is snogging all you know to express how you feel?"  
  
Silence. That hit Draco on one spot. But wasn't it a kiss that tells it all?  
  
"No. But it can't be words either. Hermione, you know that I'm still confused at the moment. I can't figure out how come this all happened like this. But I know back then there was this certain attraction I had for you."  
  
"Physical attraction", Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Yes but there are still more reasons why I do like you. . . it's just not that. I'm not trying to have you spend a night with me. I'm trying to make you believe that once and for all that I do love you. . ."  
  
Silence. "I thought you just liked me?"  
  
"But now my heart dictates me that I don't."  
  
Tears went down Hermione's cheeks. How could Draco change his mind so fast? He was actually like a girl having her PMS or a roller-coaster ride at amusement parks.  
  
"Make up your mind Draco. I don't want to leave this room being more confused than you already are. I want to know what you truly feel. Not just something that your heart dictates you. . . I want to know what you think is right. . . what you think is wrong but still is acceptable. . . Draco, just tell me. Who are you?"  
  
Silence. Draco heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm just Draco."  
  
Hermione looked at her wristwatch and saw that it was only ten minutes that had passed. She can't possibly put up with Draco and his emotions. He was too unpredictable, too driven, that she couldn't catch up anymore. She hated not being in control and not knowing things as they exactly are.  
  
"Who are you to me?"  
  
"I'm just Draco."  
  
"Who am I to you?"  
  
Silence. "You're someone who's given me the reason to live when things got all hard for me. You're that constant reminder that I'm just anybody else. You're that archrival who challenged me of your capabilities. Hermione, could it be enough that I'd tell you you're my everything?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Students were gasping and whispering to each other. Ron had already hidden himself under the table. Harry was close to doing the same.  
  
"What if I told you that you're nothing to me?" Hermione asked blankly.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Draco, you make yourself believe that you do love me when you're all baffled. What you don't know is that I'm more than perplexed at you and your emotions. Maybe you should talk to me when you're stable."  
  
"Hermione, maybe I'm overly puzzled now but one thing will remain in me. I'm just pushed to rush things here. I know I wouldn't see you again tomorrow or the days after and I want to get it through you that I am for real. . . and this feeling I have for you is real. . .do you understand?"  
  
"Yes and I fear too much I wouldn't be able to do just that. I don't know yet if I love you too. I don't want to break your heart Draco. I want to be sure of my emotions before I tell you anything else. Yes, I like you but I don't know if there's something else."  
  
"You don't know if there's something else or you're just afraid of jumping into something you know that you want?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Draco walked to Hermione's place and pulled her up. He stared straight into Hermione's eyes. "What can you see Hermione? Can you see me lying to you?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No."  
  
"My mind's made up."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why won't you make your decision now?"  
  
"I don't know how. I'm--- I don't know! Draco, stop it! Stop pushing me to go beyond what I can do at the moment because you've bombarded me with so many things and do you actually expect me to process all that in a second?"  
  
"Well at least make your mind up if you love me too!"  
  
Hermione was washed with fear. Draco was being his old self again. As Draco saw Hermione's reaction, he lowered his head and said, "I'm sorry. I'm being irrational."  
  
Silence. "Draco, help me figure this out. I can't do it alone. . ." said Hermione with her voice still trembling in fear that Draco was still up with his rage.  
  
Draco led his way up and leant towards Hermione. Their lips were inches away and at that time, Hermione didn't stop him. She closed her eyes gently and breathed in the man she knew she wanted but feared the consequences of.  
  
At last, their lips were in contact, soft lips touching each other. Draco shut his eyes and he felt nothing else like it. He went really gentle on Hermione's virgin lips not like the way he kissed other girls. He felt like Hermione was a fragile crystal that will easily break. . . and he knew well to go slow on her.  
  
Caringly, Draco's hand traveled on Hermione's back, gently caressing it while pulling Hermione closer to her. Hermione complied with her hand soon resting themselves on Draco's cheek and neck.  
  
Draco tasted Hermione's sweet lips with his soft tongue and he liked the way Hermione tasted. He grew hungrier for the lips that he was kissing. His tongue moving at the tip of Hermione's moist lips.  
  
Just as when they were both enjoying it, Hermione kindly pulled away. She slowly opened her eyes to see Draco's already wide and alert.  
  
"I, I---" Stuttered Hermione.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I know now. . ."  
  
"What~~~"  
  
"I won't tell."  
  
Hermione plunged in for another kiss and kissed deeper and with more passion. She was getting into the moment and Draco was getting turned on by Hermione's indecisiveness and sheer stubbornness.  
  
A loud noise came from the door and the two woke up from their trance. Without moving an inch away from each other, they waited for someone to get in through the open door but there was no one. When they did pull away, Hermione smiled and said, "It's over."  
  
Draco sighed. He initiated going out and Hermione followed her short.  
  
Back at the Great hall, everyone was eagerly waiting for the couple to get back. Harry had pulled Ron out from under the table and put him into place. Dumbledore was waiting eagerly too. He was smiling endlessly.  
  
The moment that Hermione and Draco came into view, everyone was silent.  
  
Dumbledore stood from his seat and asked, "So, who wins?"  
  
"Granger" ~ "Malfoy"  
  
The students tried to suppress their giggles.  
  
"Odd as it is, but I would like to tell all of you that this isn't exactly part of our tradition here at Hogwarts. We planned on this so that it you two could have more uses for the institution being civil to each other and I assume you've settled your arguments already, have you?"  
  
Both nodded.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? What do you reckon?"  
  
"I say that Granger won. She was the first one to find out that it wasn't exactly part of tradition. She knew it."  
  
"Is that the only reason by why you concluded your decision?"  
  
"Yes Sir. As much as I tried to keep up with the rules, it was all worth nothing since it was nothing. It was simply nothing."  
  
Draco looked at Snape's direction with a look of discontent in his eyes. He sighed heavily. It was hard for him to swallow his pride in front of the whole student body who knew that he knew not of the word "humble". (A/N : the whole school knows, as a matter-of-fact that he knows the word) He was still also hanging with Hermione's answer. He didn't want to take the kiss as a yes. Draco was just helping her figure out what she felt for him only that Hermione didn't tell.  
  
"Ms. Granger?", asked Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco's expression. She assumed that he was still down with her not telling what she truly felt or at least, tell him that she didn't like him at all.  
  
"Well, I say that Malfoy won."  
  
"And why do you say that?"  
  
"He tried to keep up with the rules and it wasn't a matter of knowing it was for NOTHING. It was abiding with the rules and keeping the game going."  
  
"Nothing else?"  
  
"And yeah, there's one more thing. . ."  
  
Draco hadn't gathered the courage to look at Hermione. He was too embarrassed that he was able to capture her in a kiss and get nothing in return.  
  
"What is it?" the old headmaster asked.  
  
"Malfoy actually won my heart. . .""  
  
Draco looked at Hermione at once and stared in disbelief. "I did?"  
  
"Um, yeah. . ." Hermione stated as she blushed again.  
  
Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her to him easily. He locked Hermione in another passionate kiss in front of all the people at the hall.  
  
Everyone stood and cheered on as the top students who grew up to know less than really hating each other. They pulled away and watched the crowd cheer for them.  
  
Back at the Slytherin table, Pansy was knocking Crabbe and Goyle out who didn't stop from playing jokes on her on what a loser she was.  
  
On the other side, the Gryffindor side, Harry watched smiling contentedly that his friend found her love at once. Ron, on the other hand, had his chin resting on his palms. "I knew it! I knew it!", Ron said as he sulked on the outcome of the snapping session.  
  
Questions?  
  
Answers.  
  
Contradiction no more.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
haha. I think I'll have a laugh with you pervy people who were expecting for the steamy scenes. Well you see, I saw it improper for Hermione and Draco to be getting down at it on the first time they knew they loved each other, right? Considering Hermione's attitude, even if she loved Draco, she knows better to wait for that right time. Well for Draco, knowing that he's a sex god, knew well to differentiate lust and love and so saw it improper to get down with it even he was aroused the first time they locked lips.  
  
Haha. Done with this. On to the next fics! I don't know what pair will be next for this "Question, Answers" Series. I was thinking more of a HermioneXSnape shipping. What do you reckon? Tell me about it and what you want me to do next. And no, I'm not going to attempt doing anymore DracoXNarcissa fic. I don't want to be banned for one week on ffnet, nor would I want to be forever banned for having two fics with "Improper" content.  
  
GO press that button "GO" and---  
  
Review please! I'll owe you that one. 


End file.
